


And I can't change even if I tried

by julianamargaret



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I wish it was, ITS 2 AM, M/M, WWA, Where We Are Tour, and us growing up, hOW DO YOU PEOPLE WRITE FICS THAT HAVE LIKE 100000000 WORDS I CANT EVEN MAKE 1000, i think this is a crack fic, it's kind of weirdly written in a fan's perspective?, please read this i have too many thoughts i drank like 7 gingerbread lattes today, this is also kind of about the band growing up, this is definitely a bias larry fic sorry idk what's happening, this isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianamargaret/pseuds/julianamargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of a sudden the lights came back on, and the boys were back on the stage. But this was different, this wasn't planned. We could all tell, we'd all watched the videos hundreds of times. This wasn't right, this wasn't on the set list. The stadium was quiet as ever, and then it started. The song we all knew at this point. Maybe overplayed, but still powerful. And everything made sense when we saw their hands grasp together center stage. Holy shit. Was Larry Stylinson about to fucking come out?<br/>~<br/>Or, Harry and Louis decide to add a new song to the set list at their last show of the WWA tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I can't change even if I tried

**Author's Note:**

> Um I didn't know how to summarize this?

It was the day of the concert. Not just any concert, but the  _last_   _concert_ of the WWA Tour. All five boys had been extremely excited the past few days, tweeting constantly about how excited they all were for their last show. We were all a bit worried that this was proving the rumours to be true... that this could be the last show that One Direction ever performed together. Of course, we all hoped this wasn't true. So, for the time being, we decided that we would just enjoy the show, I mean, come on, it's fucking One Direction. We entered the venue, and took our seats. Second row, section A. Close enough to see it all. We took deep breaths, trying to calm our racing hearts for what would be one of the best nights of our lives. We crossed and uncrossed our fingers as we sat, trading stories and secrets with the many fans who sat around us. That was truly the best part about being in the fandom. The friends, the connections, the trust... we were all there for each other. And we were all there for the boys. No matter what. 

As our idols took the stage, we closed our eyes and screamed the lyrics out. We sucked in deep breaths of air, enjoying the feeling of the hot air hitting our faces. We pledged we'd never forget the feelings we felt as our five biggest obsession stood just feet, just  _inches_ away from our sweating palms, reaching, hoping, begging for the chance to get closer. We knew that after 4 years, it was nearing the end, so we held on to those feelings, held on to that happiness, and lived our lives to the fullest. We knew all the songs, of course, it was so easy to lose ourselves. We had sat for hours on end these past 7 months, watching Youtube videos from all of the previous shows, and then staying up even later just to watch the tours from last year and the year before. Just to see how far our boys had come. Just to see how far  _we_ had come in the past 4 years, since we used to sit at the edge of our seats watching _What Makes You Beautiful_ on repeat for hours until Mom came into our rooms and told us to go to bed. 

It happened after the 5th break the boys had. They had just finished their 13th song, and we were all waiting anxiously for them to come back on stage. We knew the set list perfectly, had memorized each and every  _second_ of how this show was supposed to go. So when all of a sudden the lights came back on, and the boys were back on the stage. We knew that something was different, this wasn't planned. We could all tell, we'd all watched the videos hundreds of times. This wasn't right, this wasn't on the set list. The stadium was quiet as ever, and then it started. The song we all knew at this point. Maybe overplayed, but still powerful. We all knew this familiar piano intro, the soft sounding music that played on our radios for months on end. But we didn't understand. We didn't _get_ it. This wasn't supposed to be playing was it? But then we focused, and everything made sense when we saw their hands grasp together center stage. Holy shit. Was Larry Stylinson about to fucking come out?

Niall started the song with a fast paced rap. Everyone was still pretty quiet, and it wasn't until the chorus started when the audience started to react. When Louis and Harry took the stage for  _real,_ when the other three boys backed off, and let them sing solo. Staring deep into each others eyes, for 80,000 fans to see, they held each others hands tight and sung the words, and  _that_ was when it really got good. Because beyond the familiar voices of Harry and Louis singing, you could hear the voices of those 80,000 fans. And together, as a group, we made it sound beautiful.

 

_And I can't change_  
 _Even if I tried_  
 _Even if I wanted to_  
 _And we can't change_  
 _Even if we tried_  
 _Even if we wanted to_  
 _My love, my love, my love_  
 _He keeps me warm_

_  
_You could feel it, you really could. You could feel the love, but not just between Louis and Harry. You could feel it _everywhere._ The whole fandom came together, in connection, in love, in  _support._  It was beautiful, one of those moments that you can't capture no matter how hard you try. You just  _feel_ it. And with the tears gushing down our faces, we sure as hell felt it. We felt it as the words slipped out of our mouths effortlessly, and as the gap of space between Louis and Harry became nonexistant. We felt it as our two boys locked lips for the first time on stage, as they were vulnerable for us, and in response, we cheered. We cried and we cheered and we laughed because their freedom was as liberating to us as it was for them. Our other three boys smiled along with us, Niall cat-calling and whistling as Liam shook his head knowingly, and Zayn laughed and laughed and laughed. You could feel happiness, the liberation, the  _love_ in the air. And nothing could've beat that feeling. Nothing in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this ends kind of abruptly.. I really hope you liked it!!! Please comment and let me know what you think ♥ xoxo


End file.
